Trouble with Family
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: On the annivarsary of Gosalyn's parents death. Somebody from her past shows up. Can Gosalyn find it in herself. To not be afraid of Steve anymore and move on? Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble with family

Chapter 1

The scene is an early evening and Drake is in the living room.

He looks at the calendar and sighed. "Are you ready for it L.P?" Drake asked.

L.P. looked at him weird. "Ready for what?"

"The Goth Gosalyn. It's another anniversary of her parents death. So every year she dresses in all black to morn them."

"How come I never seen her like that?"

"Consider you're self lucky." Drake said.

Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs. (13)

She's wearing a black shirt, jeans, her hair is a pony tail and black sunglasses.

"Oh, life is such a drag." Gosalyn said.

Drake rolled his eyes. "See what I mean L.P." He said.

"I see." Launch Pad said.

Gosalyn sighed and laid on the couch. "It's the saddest time of the year. I'm the only Waddle Meyer left in the world." She moaned.

"Oh brother. Gosalyn, you're going to be late for the game."

Gosalyn moaned and walked out of the house and Drake just rolled his eyes.

Later that night..

Gosalyn has the ball and is made a basket.

The others are watching the game from the bleachers.

As she made the other basket. Drake cheered for her. "Yes!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn and her friends gave each other high five.

"That's my girl." Drake clapped.

Just then a man sat down next to Drake.

"Wow, that girl is really good."

"Good? She's been voted MVP three times in a row. And she's my daughter." Drake said.

"Really? You're daughter? I bet you and you're wife are really proud of her."

"No wife. And I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Divorced?"

"No I adopted her. Why are you asking me questions about her anyways?" He asked.

"Uh.. no answer." He replied.

He looked back over at Gosalyn. 'Hmm…' He thought to himself.

The game is over with and they won 26 to one!

Gosalyn is in the locker rooms changing clothes. She's wearing a black and purple hooded sweatshirt , baggy jeans and sneakers.

"Awesome game girls." The coach said.

Gosalyn grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair one last time.

And grabbed her gym bag. "See you later Ally." Gosalyn said as she walked out.

She walked out of the locker room and saw Drake and the others waiting for her.

"Woo hook! There she is! The MVP again!" Drake cheered.

Gosalyn blushed at that. 'Hey pops." She replied.

She gave him a hug. "Give me the ball." Drake said.

She threw the ball at him, he missed it. "You know I'm not surprised that you're so good. I was quite the player back in the day."

Gosalyn laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, you didn't dad. Remember I saw you back then. And you were a nerd. A big comic book nerd." She laughed.

Drake mocked her. "Oooh you're such a smart ass aren't you?" He asked.

"I'd rather be a smart ass then a dumb ass anyway." She replied.

"Good point." He said.

They walked out that guy was followed them out.

They arrived back at home. Drake looked at the clock and sighed.

"Well it's still pretty early. So I think I'm going to go on patrol."

"That's cool pops. I still have home work to catch up with." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her. "What? I thought that you said you got it done." He said.

"All but my family history report. And I don't know much about my family."

"That's not true. You met them remember."

Gosalyn sighed. "Not you're family. My family. The Waddlemejers. You know blood. And it's not like I can just call them up. They're all dead. I'm just related to you by paper."

"Hmm.. we'll talk about it later okay Gos?"

Gosalyn sighed. "Okay." She said.

He kissed her head and took out of the house.

Gosalyn sighed and walked to the computer.

"Maybe I can find something on the computer." She said.

She typed it in and zero results. "Great I must be the last one in the world." She replied.

Just then the phone rang. "Who could that be at this late?" She asked.

She got up and walked to the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

There was no answer. "Fine, I didn't want to talk to you anyway." Gosalyn said.

She hung up the phone and walked back to the computer.

The phone kept ringing all through the night.

The next day..

Gosalyn is walking to the pizza joint half asleep.

"Man, I'm going to kill the person who kept calling last night." She yawned.

Just then an old beat up truck pulled up against Gosalyn. That guy from the other night rolled down his window.

"Excuse me miss. Can you help me? I need to get to the court house."

Gosalyn stopped and looked at the man confused and didn't move any closer to him.

"Um.. yeah. You just go straight ahead and you're there. It's not too hard to miss." She answered.

"Okay thanks. Say aren't you Gosalyn Mallard?"

Gosalyn knew better to answer questions like that and just kept walking.

As he drove off Gosalyn got a good picture in her head of him..

Shortly after..

She arrived there. Honker, Ally and her other friends are sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey guys." Gosalyn said.

"Yo." Honker said.

She sat down next to Ally.

"That was a great game girl." Ally said.

They gave each other a high five.

They begun to chit chat and have fun.

30 mins later..

Gosalyn just got chills down her neck.

"Is something wrong?" Honker asked.

'The hairs on my back of my neck just stood up. I have that feeling that somebody's watching me.' She replied.

"Maybe it's because somebody is," Ally said.

Ally pointed to the window and saw that guy from above.

"It's the guy from the game." Honker said in shocked.

Gosalyn looked at Honker shocked. "What do you mean from the game?" She asked.

"He was at you're game last night. Asking you're dad a bunch of questions about you."

"Asking me questions about me? What for?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker shrugged. "Don't know. He left after the game."

"Okay you're scaring me now Honk. Some dude from a game watched me play, asked questions about me, and followed me around. I'm calling my dad." Gosalyn said.

She grabbed her phone out of the pocket and dialed his number.

"Dad, can you pick us up?… Please dad?… Okay thanks. I'll tell you everything when you get here. Okay, cool." Gosalyn said.

She turned it off and put her phone in her pocket.

"He's going to pick us up." She said.

"Okay cool." The gang said.

Minutes later..

They're standing outside of the restaurant and Drake pulls up to them.

"There he is." Gosalyn said.

They all climbed into the car and Drake drove off.

That guy was standing close by and watched them.

Back at home..

Gosalyn is telling Drake everything.

"Some psycho is stalking me dad."

"WHAT!" Drake exclaimed.

"That guy from the guy last night sir. He was at the pizza joint today."

"Yeah and he stopped and wanted to know directions from me." Gosalyn replied.

Drake was really concerned about that. "That is weird. Okay kido, here's what I want you to do. Don't talk to him, don't do anything. If you see him run the other direction." He said.

The kids nodded their heads at that.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Gosalyn said.

She walked over to the door and there was that man standing in front of her.

Her green eyes widen with fear.

"Hi." The man said.

"Daaaad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake comes walking and stands next to Gosalyn.

"May I help you?" Drake asked.

The man just looked over at Gosalyn, Drake stepped in front of Gosalyn.

"Go in the living room Gosalyn." He said.

Gosalyn just walked into the other room.

Drake turned back to the man. "I'll ask you again. May I help you?" Drake asked.

The man sighed. "Yes, my name's Steve. And I… I can't believe that was Gosalyn. She's soo.."

Drake raised an eyebrow at him. "A 13 year old girl. And she doesn't like it when people follow her around."

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to say."

"Oh really? You sure didn't have trouble speaking to me last night during the game."

"I just wanted to get to know her better."

"Really? And whys that? What could you possibility have in common with a 13 year old little girl?"

"I didn't come here to make a bunch of trouble for you. I just came to see Gosalyn."

"Yes I see that. But why? You two never met. Unless.. did a baseball crash into a window in you're house? If so how much is it going to cost?"

Steve laughed at that. "No, nothing like that. I'll just introduce myself again. I'm Steve Waddlemerjer. I'm Will's brother. Gosalyn's Uncle." Steve said.

"Her Uncle?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I'm her uncle." He replied.

"Look, I don't know who you are…"

Gosalyn comes walking out over hearing this.

"My uncle?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Gosalyn, didn't I tell you to wait in the living room?" Drake asked.

She just walked past him over to Steve.

"Are you really my uncle?" She asked.

"Yes he was my little brother."

"If you were really my dad's brother. Then how come I never heard of you until now?"

"I wasn't really close to you're dad. And I just found about you."

"Yeah well. You see me, I'm alive. Goodbye." Gosalyn said.

She closed the door on him.

"Yeah right. And I'm the queen of England. My grandpa never told me anything about him."

She walked away and Drake just watched her.

Gosalyn is in her room chatting with Ally.

"You're uncle?" Ally asked.

"Yeah if you believe that bull. My grandpa never lied to me before. And he wouldn't lie about this. And this guy just comes walking in says he's my uncle. And expects me to be all happy happy joy joy? I don't think so." Gosalyn replied.

"But what if he's really you're uncle."

"I don't know anything about this guy. Ally what if he's some psycho?"

"That's true."

"Lets just get out of here for awhile." Gosalyn said.

They walked out of the room.

Drake is in the living room reading a news paper. When he heard the girls walking down.

"I'm telling you Ally. I just don't care. He can claim to be the president of the United States. And I still wouldn't care."

"You already don't like the president." Ally replied.

"Yeah, well you can't win them all. We're going out dad. I'll be back before dark." She said.

Her and Ally walked out of the house. Drake just sighed and watched them walk out.

30 mins later..

They were walking around the neighborhood it had started to pour down raining.

Ally's mom came driving by and stopped by the girls.

"Ally, there you are! Come on we have to go take you're brother to the hospital." She said.

"Bye Gosalyn." Ally said.

Ally ran to the car and hoped in and they drove off.

"Bye." Gosalyn waved. Being splashed by the puddle.

"Just great. What else could go wrong today?" She asked.

Just then Steve pulled up against her. "Hey Gos." Steve said.

She just ignored him and kept on walking by.

He drove along side her. "Want a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks. Seeing that my house is only a few steps away. I'll walk." Gosalyn replied.

"But it's raining." Steve said.

"I'll take my chance with it."

"Aww come on Gos."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are. But my grandpa never mentioned you. So if you don't leave me alone. I'll call the cops on you."

"You really are Wills and Gwen's daughter aren't you? A spitting image of you is mom."

"Stop it! Don't talk about them like you know them. Cause you don't!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You're wrong. I do. Here's a picture of me and you're dad together."

He handed her a picture, Gosalyn paused and looked at it.

"You are telling the truth." She said.

"Told ya. How about we go to the pizza shop for food?"

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry. Besides I had pizza for lunch." She said.

"Okay, then how about the coffee shop."

"The coffee shop! I'm 13 years old. Coffee taste like chalk to me." Gosalyn said.

"Boy, you are one stubborn kid aren't ya? Just like you're dad."

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "Okay, look Steve. I'll go spend some time with you. But I have to be back home in an hour." Gosalyn said.

Steve smiled and watched as she climbed into the truck. He then drove off.

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "Okay, look Steve. I'll go spend some time with you. But I have to be back home in an hour." Gosalyn said.

Steve smiled and watched as she climbed into the truck. He then drove off.

At the mall..

They stopped at a local ice cream shop. Gosalyn got her usual chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough. While Steve just got a plane vanilla.

"I can't believe that you just a vanilla. What kind of person in this day in age. Gets a vanilla cone?" Gosalyn asked.

"I guess I just like things simple." Steve said.

"Hmm… So how come I never heard or seen you before?" Gosalyn asked.

Steve chuckled. "Boy, you just go straight to the point don't you?"

"Yeah now spill it." Gosalyn said.

"Okay well you're dad and I had a huge fight. And he said that he never wanted to see me again. So we went our separate ways, Then I heard about the car crash that killed him."

Gosalyn was confused by this. "Why didn't you show up at the funeral?" Gosalyn asked.

"I couldn't bring myself top go to it."

"But the thing that I don't understand is. That okay so you two got in a fight. Big deal, my dad wasn't ever one to hold a grudge. It must have been some big fight. What did you two fight about?" She asked.

"Uh… it doesn't matter. Now what matters is that we found each other and no use to live in the past." He said he put his arm on her shoulder and she steps away.

"I guess so. But you could of just talked to him. He would forgive you."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He replied.

"Then why don't you just tell me what the fight was about?" Gosalyn asked.

He laughed. "Boy, you sure don't give up do you?"

"No I don't. My dad taught me to ask questions when I don't understand something. And I don't understand what is the big deal!" She exclaimed.

"Look Gos, you don't need to know everything." He said.

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at that and watched him walk away.

'What is this dude hiding? I have to find out.' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at her watch.

"Oh god! It's late! I was supposed to be home an hour ago! My dad's going to go postal on me! I got to go!" She exclaimed.

"I'll drive you back home!" Steve exclaimed.

The two of them walked out of the mall.

Back with Drake he's walking around in circles in the living room.

"Where she is?" He asked.

Just then the door opened up and Gosalyn and Steve came walking in.

"Dad, I know I'm late…"

"Gos, go to you're room. I want to talk to Steve alone." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at him and back at Steve. "It's okay Gos." He said.

Gosalyn walked up the stairs.

"Look, Drake. It's all my fault she's late. I saw her walking down the street and I took her to the mall."

"Uh huh. So decided with out asking me her father. Rather or not she could go. And with out calling me to tell me…"

"I'm sorry. It just happened."

"Oh, nothing with you just happens Steve. You think you can just come in here. Make a bunch of promises to Gosalyn. That you don't attend to keep. I'm going to honest with you. I don't trust you. You think you can just walk in and say 'hey I'm you're Uncle."

"I am!"

"Please, I don't believe you. And if you think that I am just going to sit back and watch you destroy her life. You're so wrong."

"I didn't mean to make trouble for you. I just came to see my niece for the first time."

"Oh really? And you didn't make plans to take her for the weekend right?"

"I.."

"Look Steve. I'm going to make this really clear for you. I don't want you near Gosalyn. If I see you near her again. I will call the cops or beat you're head in. Which either one comes first. Do I make myself clear?" Drake asked.

"Yes." Steve replied.

"Nooo!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.

"Gosalyn, didn't I just tell you to wait up stairs?" Drake asked.

"Dad, you can't be for real."

"It's okay Gos. I understand."

"Well I don't! Ever since my parents and grandpa died. I always wanted to know about my family. And I finally found you. You can't go!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Don't worry Gos. I'll keep in touch."

He walked out of the house and Gosalyn just stood there.

"Gos?" Drake asked.

"No! How could you dad? You knew how much this meant to me."

"Gos, you don't know this guy. He could be a killer. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No, you're just jealous that I found my uncle! And you'll do anything to break it up."

"Gosalyn Nicole Mallard! Don't you talk to me like that!"

"News flash you're not my real dad!"

"Gosalyn, I know you don't mean that."

"The hell I do!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake sighed. "I know you're angry with me Gosalyn. But don't you use that language with me. Now go to you're room!"

"NO!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said no! I'm not going to my room." She replied crossing her arms.

"And I say yes. Now go to you're room."

Gosalyn looked at him straight in his eyes and tears filling up her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not blood!" She exclaimed.

She ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

Drake just stood there and sighed.

Gosalyn fell on her bed and cried little.

30 minutes later..

Drake knocks on the door. "Gosalyn? Can we talk?" He asked.

There was no answer. He opened up the door and peeked in.

"Gos?" He asked.

He walked in and there was nobody there, the window was opened.

"Oh no, she's gone." He said.

He spotted a note on her table, he picked it up and begun reading it,

'Dear pops,

I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. It was just an act that I did for Steve.

And you said the acting lesson wasn't going to pay off. Ha!

Anyways, he's hiding something from me about my family. And I have to find out what it is. You always told me to follow my gut instinct. And that's what it's telling me to do. I'll be back by morning. I love you. Gosalyn.' It said.

Drake gasped and looked around the room and sat down on her bed.

Gosalyn is standing near a gas station with her suitcase. Steve's truck pulls up and stops in front of her. "Hey kido hop in." He said.

Gosalyn just smiles and hops in, closes the door.

"We're going to have such a blast." Steve said.

He then placed his hand on Gosalyn's thigh.

She just looked down at it, he then drove off.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drake and Launch Pad are in the thunder quack looking for Gosalyn.

"She's in soo much trouble when we find her." Drake said.

"What makes you think that this Steve guy is bad D.W."

"Please, when you deal with bad guys for living. You can easy pick them up." Drake said.

They contained to fly around trying to find her.

With Steve and Gosalyn..

Steve looked over at Gosalyn and pictured Gosalyn's as her mom at age 16. She has long wavy red hair and blue green eyes wearing the fashionable clothes at the time.

"We're going to have a blast Gwen." Steve said.

Gosalyn looked at him strange. "Did you just call me Gwen?" She asked.

"Huh? No, why would I call you Gwen? That's you're moms name."

"You called me Gwen." Gosalyn said.

"You're crazy Gwen."

"See you just did it. You called me Gwen." Gosalyn pointed out.

"You're crazy Gw uh… Gosalyn." Steve said.

Gosalyn looked at him strange and felt the feeling of daja view. But why.

'Okay why does he sound so familiar?' She thought to herself.

She then had a flash back to when she was 4 years old. And he comes into her room and locks the door.

She gasped and he was about to touch her again, she pushed him away. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She exclaimed.

"Gwen!" Steve exclaimed.

"I'm not Gwen! I'm Gosalyn! I'll jump out if you don't let me out. STOP NOW!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" She exclaimed again.

"No! We're going to have this weekend." He said.

She was about to open the door when he grabbed her by the throat.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"That's what you think." She said.

She then kicked him in the side and reached for the door.

She then opened the door and jumped out of the car.

She went rolling down the street. "Umph." She cried.

"Gwen! Get back here!" Steve exclaimed.

She had stopped rolling and got up from the ground and took off running.

Steve watched her run away and honked his horn in anger.

"You'll pay for this Gosalyn." He said,

She just took off past everything.

Back with Drake and L.P.

"Any sign yet?" Drake asked.

"No, nothing yet D.W." Launch Pad replied.

"Keep looking she has to be around here somewhere." He said.

Just then the communicator went off.

Drake gasped. "Gosalyn?" He asked.

Gosalyn's face showed up, she's wearing sunglasses and has her hood up.

"Hi dad."

"Gos, it is you! You are in so much trouble young lady." He scolded her.

"I know. I totally messed up. Can you just pick me up and take me home." She said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked around and saw she was in the middle of no where.

"I see a bunch of trees and woods dad."

"Oh hmm… well stay put. And we'll come find you." Drake said.

"Okay, And dad I love you."

"I love you too Gos." He replied.

He hung up and Launch Pad looked at him strange.

"D.W" Launch Pad said.

"Something's wrong with Gosalyn. I can hear it in her voice." He said.

Gosalyn walked over to the lake and went to wash her face.

She had another vision of Steve. 'If you tell anybody what happened. I'll come after you and your family.' Repeated in her head. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

When a ladder fell down from the sky. Gosalyn looked up and saw the Thunder Quack.

She sniffed and climbed up the ladder.

"You are in such big trouble young lady! What were you thinking? Sneaking out like that?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn just sat there without saying anything.

"Oh sure give me the silent treatment, You are so grounded till forever!" Drake exclaimed.

They arrived back at home and Drake is still yelling at Gosalyn.

"And another thing…" Drake trailed on.

Gosalyn just walked up to her room.

He watched her walk up and is worried.

Gosalyn is in her bathroom washing her face again.

She looks in the mirror and sees her bruise on her neck. From where Steve grabbed her back then.

She had another flash back and shook the thoughts out of her head. After she was done she walked out of the room.

In her bedroom she's laying down in bed when Drake knocks on the door.

She quickly turned off the lights and laid down.

Drake peeked in and saw her sleeping. He walked in and pulled her covers up.

About to kiss her head when he saw the bruise on her neck.

"What the?" He asked.

He just narrowed his eyes and slowly walked out of the room.

The next morning..

Drake is sitting in the living room reading a paper.

He keeps looking at the stairs for Gosalyn.

"Maybe I should wake her up." He said.

With in seconds Gosalyn came running down in her bike gear.

"See ya pops." She said.

"Whoa hold on kid. Where do you think you're going?" Drake asked with out looking at the paper.

"Hmm.. lets see I'm wearing my bike gear. So I guess I'm going to play hockey. I'm going BMXing dad. See ya."

"You're grounded remember? Besides I thought that we could have a talk." He said.

"Please dad, I need to get some fresh air."

"Well…"

"Thanks dad." Gosalyn said.

She ran out of the house and Drake just stood there again.

Gosalyn is now at bike park going through the course.

She keeps having the flash back play in her head over and over again.

When she felt somebody behind her. She gasped. "Stay the hell away from me!" She exclaimed.

She took on her bike faster. Honker was just on his bike looking confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

Gosalyn stopped and looked back at Honker.

"Oh Sorry Honk. You spooked me." She replied.

"It's okay." He said.

He then noticed the bruise on her neck as well.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

"Just drop it will ya? I'm here to bike." She said.

"Sorry, It's just that it surprised me. What happened?" He asked.

"NOTHING!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry. I just care."

"Well don't! In fact just leave me alone!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She took off on her bike. "WHAT DID I DO?!" He exclaimed back.

Minutes later..

Drake pulled up in the park and saw Honker.

"Have you seen Gos?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was just here. Is she okay?" Honker asked.

Drake shrugged and sighed. "Don't know. But I have a feeling I know. Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, she just took off. But I'm sure she'll go to the pizza shop." He said.

"Okay, thanks Honk." He said.

Drake rolled up his window and drove off.

Gosalyn is on her bike heading to the pizza shop when Drake spotted her.

"Hey." Drake said.

"Hey." Gosalyn said.

"Where you heading?" Drake asked.

"Pizza."

"Can I come?"

"Can't I go by myself?"

"Yeah, you can. But I'm hungry. So put the bike in the trunk and hop in." He said.

'Where'd I heard that line before?' She thought to herself.

She put the bike up and then hopped in the front seat.

They drove off.

It was a long quite ride. Drake kept looking at Gosalyn.

"Gos, if you're still ticked off at me. I was just worried."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then why don't you want to talk to me last night?"

"I was tired. And there's nothing to talk about."

"Really? That's some bruise you got on your neck." He pointed out.

Gosalyn just froze and looked around.

"Take you're time Gos. I'll be waiting when ever you want to talk."

Gosalyn didn't respond to that. She just looked out the window.

They arrived at the pizza joint.

"We'll we're here." He said putting the car in park.

Gosalyn snapped out of it and they walked out of the car.

They headed inside and saw it was crowded. "Wow they have a lot of people here."

A waitress walks up to them.

"I'll be with you two in a second." She said

Gosalyn looked up at Drake and was about to tell him everything.

When a voice came from behind them.

"Oh my gosh! Gosalyn! There you are!" Steve exclaimed.

He was about to hug her but she stepped away.

Drake looked at him confused. "Steve, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you know my flight got cancelled at the last minute. And when Gos took off on me last night. I was a just so worried sick about her. She must of gotten home sick."

Drake didn't believe a word that he was saying.

"Oh yeah. When she's only gone for an hour. She gets really home sick. Especially when she wasn't supposed to go." Drake said.

"What?! She told me that she got your permission to go."

"No."

Gosalyn stood behind Drake in fear of Steve.

Steve looked at her. "Gos, do you think we can talk?" He asked.

"Oh, don't even think about it Steve. You had you're chance. Now leave."

Gosalyn sighed she wanted to be brave and face him.

"Wait, it's okay dad." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked down at her. "You sure?" He asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"Okay, then, I'll just be sitting right over there." He said.

He walked over to the next table and sat down.

Gosalyn and Steve are sitting at the next table.

Steve is acting like nothing happened.

Drake is watching them very careful.

"Why did you run off like that Gos?"

Gosalyn took another sip of her pop. "Oh, you want me to tell you?! I'll scream it so loud that everybody can hear me. I remember what happened. I remember you coming in my bed room at age 5. And I also remember what you did my mom."

"Come on Gos. That was along time ago. We had fun yesterday didn't we? We were friends."

"Ha! You were a lot of things Steve. But you were never ever my friend. Now if you excuse me." She said.

She was about to get up and walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait." Steve said.

Drake then quickly got in between them and pulled him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"You see here's the thing Steve. Gos doesn't just open up to anybody. And she sure doesn't need to be man handled." Drake said.

"I was just trying to control her."

"And who made you the king ruler?" Drake asked.

"She took off on me. And I wanted to know why."

"You don't need to anything about me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She took off running out of the door.

"Gos!" Steve exclaimed.

Drake stopped in front of him. "Leave her alone!" He exclaimed.

"Drake she's out of control! She needs structure." Steve said.

"No what she needs is to be left alone."

"And let her run around like crazy? That's from what I understand that she doesn't have a good home."

"Look, I'll admit it. I'm no June Cleaver. But I love that little girl. And she never looked at me with fear in her eyes. Like she does with you. I noticed that she couldn't get away from you faster."

Steve grabbed Drake by the collar.

"I treated her good Drake. Don't you ever ever say that."

Drake pushed Steve away and calmly walked away from him.

Gosalyn was sitting outside when Drake walked up to her and sat down.

"I'm here when ever you want to talk."

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head. She then saw Steve looking at her though the window.

"I TOLD YOU! Nothing is wrong! So just leave me alone!" She exclaimed.

She took off running away, Drake looked back in the window. But Steve was gone.

Gosalyn took off running behind a corner and bumped into Steve.

"So you are keeping to the story right?" He asked.

Gosalyn just nodded her head.

"Good." Steve said.

Drake walked up to them and saw Steve.

"Steve, what did I just tell you?" He asked.

"We just bumped into each other that's all. Right Gos?" He asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Then why don't you just walk away." Drake said.

Steve walked away from them. Drake watched him walk away and looked back at Gosalyn.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. So stop asking me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll stop asking you."

"Good, then lets just o home." Gosalyn said.

She walked past Drake.

Morgana uses a telepath to enter Gosalyn's room.

"Gos honey we need to talk." She said.

The two girls sat on the bed. "I can tell that something happened last night. And if you think that ignoring it will make it go away. It wouldn't. You need to talk to somebody. If not your dad or me. Then Honker. He really cares about you Gos."

"I'll think about it. But nothing is wrong. I'm sick and tired of people asking me that."

Morgana sighed and kissed Gosalyn on the head and disappeared.

Gosalyn just sat there debating what to do.

Drake is at the orphanage where Gosalyn was adopted.

"Thanks for meeting me Mrs. Cavanaugh." Drake said.

Shaking hands with her. "No problem Mr. Mallard. I'm always glad to hear from the kids. How is Gosalyn doing anyways?" She asked,

Drake sighed. "Not too good." He replied.

"Oh dear. I was really hoping that you could turn her around. She's been through a lot in her life. I didn't think that she could trust anybody in her life."

"Oh, you mean because of her grandpa's death?" Drake asked.

She just paused and looked at him. "You don't know do you?" She asked.

"Know what?" Drake asked.

"I better not tell you. Have Gosalyn tell you."

"She wouldn't tell me anything. Just tell me what happened please."

She took a deep breath. "All right. I think it's in her folder." She said.

She looked through her desk and found Gosalyn's old folder. It has a huge folder.

"Umph. It's in her some where." She said looking though the papers. "Ah ha! Here it was. She was about 4 or 5 years old. When a stranger came into their house and she saw the person beat up her mom and then attack her."

Drake was just stunned to hear this.

"Oh my god. Did they ever catch the person?" He asked.

"No, he was along gone before the police showed up. They had a feeling that might have been her Uncle Steve. I guess there was bad blood in the family. But I'm not sure. So it remained unsolved." She replied.

Drake just sat there and shook his head.

"That's all I need to know. Thanks for everything." He replied.

"You're welcome. I am so pleased that she found you." She said.

Drake nodded his head and walked out of the place.

"Oh he's a dead man!" He exclaimed.

At a bar..

Drake is drinking a beer when he sees Steve walk in.

"Hey Drake, I wanted to say sorry about before."

"What ever. If you ever touch my daughter again. I'll rip off your arm and beat you with it."

"I said I was sorry,"

Drake then used his Darkwing skills and put two and two together.

"Yeah well Gosalyn told me everything." He said.

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh you know everything."

"Well she's lying! You shouldn't believe anything she told you."

" Right cause everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. Even when she's telling the truth?"

"What are you getting at Drake. What's wrong?"

Drake chuckled and looked at him in the eyes. "What's wrong is that. I'm looking at the piece of dirt that tried to kill my daughter."

"Oh you better be drunk Drake."

"No for once I am more crystal clear. How could you? She trusted you and you raped her. And then tried to kill her. She was only 4 years old. How could you?"

"I never touched the girl!"

"Oh sure stick to the story." Drake said.

"Oh yeah. I bet I can be better parent then you. What's this I hear about her having a little boyfriend? Is she sexual active?"

Drake couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"You sick bastard! She's only 13 years old! She's not even thinking about that stuff yet. And how could you?! You took away her innocence. You're lucky that I don't beat you to a pulp."

"You know what Drake. You better get you're facts straight before you go blaming other people."

Drake pulled away and watched Steve walks away.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Drake said.

He then too walked out of the bar.

Gosalyn walks to Honkers house and is about to knock on the door.

She saw Honker talking to Ally laughing. She thought they were talking about her.

"Boy, what a freak Gosalyn is." She thought Honker said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you have a huge crush on her." Ally said.

"I know. I am so over her."

Gosalyn just shook the thoughts out of her head. And put her ear to the door for a better listen.

"Did she say anything to you?" Honker asked.

"No, but then again. It doesn't surprise me. She doesn't really open up."

"Are you sure you want to ask her out?"

-Gosalyn's head-

"Now that I think about it. I totally don't want to get evolved with her. I'll ask Chrissie out." Honker said.

Gosalyn had tears in her eyes when she thought that.

She just stood there and felt the presence of somebody behind her.

She looks behind her and screams.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gosalyn turned around and saw Drake standing there.

"Gosalyn, I know about Steve. Come on, lets go some place to talk. Where he can't hurt you." Drake said.

"Dad, you only know the half of it." She replied.

Drake just looked at her shocked.

The two of them are in the tower.

"So when did it happen?" He asked.

"Well it all started before I was born. From what I was told Steve and my dad never got along. And it just got worse when my dad started dating my mom. Steve had a crush on my mom." Gosalyn said.

"But wait, didn't you tell me that you're parents wore only teens when they had you?" He asked.

"Yup sweet 16 years old."

"Steve is my age and you're parents would be what 29 years now." He said.

"Right, you do the math."

"Oh my gosh. Go ahead." He said.

"Well when my mom was 8 months pregnant with me. Steve got in a huge fight with my mom. He wanted her to leave my dad and move away with him. When she refused he got really mad at her and pushed her."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"She went into labor with me. And since I turned out okay. My dad and mom decided to just forget it and move on." She said.

Drake just shook his head at that.

"Wait there's more pops. I think then over the years he was really nice with me. But still wanting to be with my mom."

"He's what 26?! That's illegal." Drake said.

"Well he did a lot of things that was illegal." Gosalyn said.

"Like what?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well when I was 4 years old. Steve was baby sitting me one day. He was a drug dealer. So one day the cops busted in took me away and arrested him. My grandpa bailed him out. If it was up to me. I'd let his ass rust in jail. Anyways when my parents found out about it. That's when my mom told him to stay away from us. And I guess that Steve took it really hard. Thinking that if he couldn't have her. Then nobody else could. And wanted revenge. So one night when my dad was out with his band. Somebody broke in our house. I was asleep until I heard my mom screaming for help. I jumped out of bed and took off running to see what was going on. I saw them in the kitchen. Steve was beating up on my mom. I ran back to my room and hid under the covers. He must of say me. Cause with in seconds he came in my room and…." She broke down crying.

Drake cradled her and brushed her hair. "Shh, it's okay Gos." He said.

"Maybe it's my fault. If I wasn't there. Then.."

"No, don't say that Gos. It's not you're fault. He's just a sick minded person. And needs to be in jail. We need to call the cops."

Gosalyn looked at him straight in the eyes. "No, And if you do. I'll tell them that you're a bull face liar." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

"No! I will not let him hurt you too." She said.

"What? Did he threaten you?" He asked.

Gosalyn just looked down at the ground.

Drake lifted her head and wiped her tears off.

"He's not going to hurt me Gos." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know. He abused you physically and mentally and he needs to be in jail. So come on I'll be there with you." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

At the police station..

Gosalyn had just told the officer her story.

"Don't worry Gosalyn. We'll get him." The officer said.

Drake kisses Gosalyn on the head. "Come on sport. Let's go home. I think it's big sundae night at the Mallard home." Drake said.

Steve was watching from a distance and shook his head.

"You'll regret this." He said as he walked away.

They arrived back at home.

"How about that sundae Gos?" He asked.

"No, thanks. I think I'm just going to go to sleep." She replied.

"Oh okay kiddo. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

They hugged each other and Gosalyn headed up to her room.

"When I get my hands on that Steve." Drake said.

Gosalyn walked in her room and sniffed. She took off her shirt and headed to her closet.

When she opened it up Steve came out on her with a butcher knife.

Her green eyes widen and he pushed her against the wall.

"I warned you little girl. You told you're dad what happened didn't you?" He asked.

Gosalyn shook her head and had tears running down her face.

"Don't lie. I saw you at the police station. But I think I know how you can make it up to me." He said looking at her body.

She felt totally grossed out and bite his fingers.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn took off running to the door, he caught up with her and grabbed her hair.

"Ahhh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

-Downstairs-

Drake grasped. "Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

He took off running down the stairs.

Steve then pushed Gosalyn on the floor.

"I warned you little girl!" He exclaimed.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Gosalyn, are you okay? It's dad." Drake called out from the other side.

"Not one word Gos." Steve whispered to her.

Gosalyn looked at him for a second and narrowed her green eyes.

"Help me! HELP ME!" She exclaimed.

"I'm coming hold on!" Drake exclaimed.

Steve grabbed her up again and slapped her across the face.

"I'll be watching you Gosalyn." He said.

He then ran to the window and jumped out.

Drake finally got in and he looked around the room.

Gosalyn ran to him and broke down crying. "Daddy." She cried.

He held her tight. "It's going to be okay." He said.

He continued to hold her and let her cry.

The police shortly arrived and we are getting the story.

"Maybe we should have police around." Drake said.

"But pops. He said he was going to kill you!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"He's not going to kill me. And it's all over with." He said.

"No, it's never going to be over with." She said just looking at the wall.

The next day..

Drake is driving to school.

"Why couldn't I stay home today?" She asked.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you Gos. But the best thing for you to do. Is getting back to normal."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a mad man after you that wants to kill you."

"Really? Then what do you call Mega volt, Steel beak and Quaker jack? Just some weird ones?" Drake asked.

He looked over and saw her little smile on her face.

"Don't look now Gos. But you're smiling." He said.

She quickly changed it into a frown and looked out the window.

Seconds later..

They arrived to the school.

"You have my cell phone. So if you have any problems just call me. I don't care if I'm on a mission you call me okay?" He asked.

"Sure dad." She replied nodding her head.

They hugged each other and Gosalyn grabbed her multicolored back pack and hopped out of the car.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, headed towards the school.

Honker ran up to her which freaked her out little.

"Gos wait up!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn jumped a little and waited up to him.

"Can we talk?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn looked at him and had another flash back.

"No! Now leave me alone!" She exclaimed.

She pushed him away and ran to the school.

Honker just looked at her confused. 'Wish she would just talk to me.' He thought to himself.

School is now over with and Gosalyn is standing inside waiting for her dad to pick her up.

She's still very jumpy and has been ignoring Honker all day. She didn't want to. But she didn't want him to get involved. And this is the only way she knows how.

Honker comes walking up to her. "Gos, I really need to talk to you." Honker said.

Gosalyn spotted Drake ahead. "Uh… we'll talk later Honk. There's my dad." She replied.

She walked out of the school doors and to Drakes car.

Honker just shook his head and walked out of the school as well.

Back at home..

Drake is introducing her to her new body guard Dylan.

"This is Dylan. He's going to be you're body guard until we find Steve." Drake said.

Gosalyn didn't like this one bit. 'Just what I need.' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. "Is this really necessary? I mean I think he wanted to scare me. Which he has. He's probably miles away from here now." Gosalyn said.

Drake sighed and looked at his daughter.

"Yes Gos it is. I can't be with you all the time. And with Steve still out there. I don't want anything to happen to you. You understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

Drake smiled and kissed her on the head. "That's my girl." He replied.

Later that night..

Gosalyn is in her room finishing her homework.

"Let's see if Train b leaves St. Canard at 3:15 and Train a leaves Duck burgh at 3:40. What time will they arrive in California? Who freaked cares! Like this really important. I need to get some fresh air." She said.

She put her stuff in her book bag and walked out of her room.

"I'm going out pops." She said.

"Where are you going?" He asked from his paper.

"For a walk maybe the candy store."

"Dylan will come with you."

Gosalyn sighed and waited for Dylan.

The two of them walked out the house and Drake continued to read the paper.

"Come on Gosalyn. The sooner we get to the candy store. The sooner we can get home." He said.

"Relax will you Dylan. I need to take a fresh breath. And you're not making me feel any better. Having a big guy follow me around. Really helps me to forget what happened to me." She mussed.

"I'm just doing my job kid." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Gosalyn said.

Back at home..

Drake is on the phone.

"Hello… oh hey Honker… No she's not here. She went to the out for a walk. You can probably catch up with her at the Candy store…. No problem." He said.

He hung up the phone and sighed. "Poor kid. He really has it bad for her." He said.

Gosalyn and Dylan stopped at the candy store.

"You want me to go in with you?" Dylan asked.

"No, it's a public spot. Millions of people are in the there. I think I'll be safe." She said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting right here for you." Dylan said.

"I'll remember that." Gosalyn mussed.

She walked in the store and Dylan waited outside.

"Hey, look it's my favorite customer." The candy store owner said.

Gosalyn smiled. "Hey, Mr. Beery." She replied.

"We've got new candy. You can try out."

"Cool thanks!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She looked around the store.

Dylan is still outside..

He keeps looking at his watch when an attractive women walks by.

She winks at him, he smiles and walks up to her

Gosalyn is paying for her candy. "Come Monday. We're getting new flavored gummy bears."

"Cool thanks Mr. Beery." She replied.

She heads to the doors and walks out.

She looked around for Dylan when Steve comes behind her and handcuffs her hands together and puts a knife to her back.

"Don't scream or I'll slice you're neck." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and he shoved her in his car.

Honker spots this and gasps.

"I better tell Mr. Mallard." He said,

He took off running back to the house.

With in seconds he arrived back at the house out of breath.

"Honk? What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"It's Gosalyn…. That Steve guy… Took her… in his car." He replied.

"WHAT?! What happened to Dylan?" Drake asked.

Dylan then came walking in.

Drake's eyes widen with anger when he saw him walking in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? GOSALYNS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Drake exclaimed.

"What? I only turned around for second. I just thought that she came home."

"I told you! Don't you ever leave her alone for a second! And now thanks to you. She's gone! Get out of my sight!" Drake exclaimed.

Dylan just walked out of the house.

"Gang, it's time to get dangerous." Drake said.

They all ran to the chairs and off they went.

With Gosalyn in the car.

She's now blindfolded and handcuffed. Steve had totally lost it by now.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Why? I'll tell you why. You see Gwen. It killed me when you choice Will over me. And then telling me to stay away from you. It killed me! I could give you everything that you wanted."

'Boy, he's one crazed up fruit loop.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

And thought of a plan. She cleared her throat and tried to act like her mom.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Steve. But I was 16 years old and you're 26. Its illegal. And I love you're brother Will." She said.

Steve looked at her and saw her mom again.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed.

He then slapped her across the face with his left hand.

"You and Will made it very clear that you didn't want to see me again. And then you died Gwen. How could you do it?" He asked.

"You and Will made it very clear that you didn't want to see me again. And then you died Gwen. How could you do it?" He asked.

"I was sick with Cancer Steve. It wasn't something that I planned. You think I wanted to leave my baby girl and my husband? I was only 22." Gosalyn said.

It was hard for her to talk about her about this with anybody.

Steve just kept looking out the window and drive.

'I want my daddy.' Gosalyn cried to herself.

The others arrived at the tower.

Drake is getting all the tools he can use.

"Are you taking all of them?" Launch Pad asked.

"Yes, Don't leave any behind." Drake replied.

He then threw them in the Thunder Quack and they got in.

Launch Pad then started up the plane and took off.

Steve parked the car..

He then got out of the car and walked over to the door.

He pulled Gosalyn out by the hand cuffs.

"LET GO OF ME!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Go ahead and scream. Nobody can hear you." He mussed.

He dragged her into the woods and Gosalyn was kicking and screaming. Trying to get free when she remembered something from her hero training with her dad.

'Now remember Gos. When you can't see anything. Use you're other instincts.' Drake said.

'That's it!' She thought to herself.

She then stretched her left foot out and tripped him, did a hand stand.

Kicking him in the side. "Umph!" Steve exclaimed.

Gosalyn then took off running the other direction.

"Get back here!" He exclaimed.

"Over you're dead body!" She called back.

As she was running a branch from a tree pulled off the blindfold.

"Well at least I can see now." She said.

She then remembered about a hair pin that was left in her pocket.

"Come on, come on. It has to be in here." She said digging in her pocket.

She finally found it and unlocked the hand cuffs.

"Yes! I'm free! Got to call my dad." She exclaimed hiding behind a tree.

She then pulled out her cell phone. 'No Service'

"What?! That's just great." She thought to herself.

Steve was coming up. "Come out come out. Where ever you are." Steve said.

"What does he actually think that I'm going to answer him?" She asked.

She looked around and took off running.

In the Thunder Quack..

Honker keeps trying to call Gosalyn.

"Any luck Honk?" Drake asked.

"No, I keep getting her voice mail." He replied.

"Well keep trying." Drake said.

"What if he already killed her?" Launch Pad asked.

"Don't talk like that L.P. If he was going to do it. He would of done it already. We have to keep thinking positive thoughts." Drake said.

"You're right. We can't give up." Honker said.

Drake looked out the window. 'But what if he already killed her?' He thought to himself.

Gosalyn is still running away. She keeps looking on her phone.

"Sorry still no service. And it looks like my battery is going dead." She said.

She spotted Steve's truck up ahead. And ran to the truck and got in.

"No! No! Where are the keys?!" She exclaimed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She froze and looked up.

"Looking for these?" Steve asked holding them up.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

With the others..

Honker is on the phone with the police.

"I'm telling you officer. There's a man with a 13 year old girl somewhere…. What do you mean all the officers are busy?" Honker asked.

Drake grabbed the phone from him.

"Who is this?.. Look officer… My 13 year old daughter is out their somewhere with some psycho and I want you and all you're man. Looking for her now!" Drake exclaimed.

He then turned it off and handed it back to Honker. "They're sending somebody out." Drake said.

Gosalyn tried to crawl to the other door.

Steve opens the door and grabs her leg.

"No!" She exclaimed.

He then drags her out of the car, she's kicking and screaming.

"Stop screaming!" He exclaimed.

"NO! HELP ME! ANYBODY!" She exclaimed.

He dragged her farther into the woods.

Drake is now on the phone with Morgana.

"No, still no answer. I got the police looking for her. And I want you to stay home. She might show up. And if she does. Call me right away okay?" He asked.

He hung up the phone. "She hasn't seen her either. She's going to look at all her hang outs."

"We gotta find her. We just have to." Honker said.

"We will Honk. I just know it." Drake said.

Steve is still dragging her into the woods.

"No! Help me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

He then stopped and held up a knife right at her.

He then stapped her in the leg. "Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She then snapped out of it and kicked the knife out of his hands with her other foot.

She took off running with her bad leg.

"Too think I used to wait in lines for hours. For some cheesy horror flick like this." She mussed.

Steve grabbed the knife and took off after her.

Gosalyn was about to run past a tree but the pain in her leg. Was too much so she had to stop.

"No! I have to keep going! I can't give up!" She exclaimed.

She was about to run more but she just feel down.

"No!" She cried.

She began to crawl away when Steve grabbed her bad leg.

"Nooo!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She tried to get up when he pulled out the knife and stabbing her in the back.

Gosalyn just gasped and he pushed her on the ground.

Drake and the others.

"Gos, please answer the phone." Drake said.

He dialed the number again.

"Still no answer?" Launch Pad asked.

"No and it's not like her to answer her cell phone."

"Don't worry Drake. I'm sure she's fine." Launch Pad said.

"I sure hope so. If anything happens to her. I don't know what I'll do." Drake said.

He then dialed the number again.

With Gosalyn and Steve.

Gosalyn is on the ground barely breathing and Steve is standing next to her.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve just looks at Gosalyn's lifeless body on the ground. He just walked over it and heads over to the lake to wash the evidence.

While he was doing that. With the little last bit of energy Gosalyn had. She quietly crawled away from him.

"Must get help." She said.

She crawled past Steve and into the woods. She pulled out her cell phone. "Must call dad." She said.

She went to push the speed dial but passed out from her injury's.

Darkwing and the others finally got a signal.

"I got her signal." Launch Pad said.

"Turn it on!" Drake exclaimed.

They turned it on. "Gosalyn? Gos? Is that you?" He asked.

All he heard was silence and a faint breath.

"Gosalyn? Can you hear me?" Drake asked.

The phone went dead again.

"No!" Drake exclaimed.

"It's okay D.W. I located her signal." Launch Pad said.

"Finally! Then let's go! Hang on Gos. We're coming." Drake exclaimed.

Launch Pad crashed the jet and the three of them hopped out of it.

"Let's split up." Darkwing said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we stayed together?" Launch Pad asked looking at the spooky woods.

"Yes. But we can cover more ground this way. Gosalyn's life is in the line. Now let's go!" Darkwing exclaimed.

The three of them split up.

Steve turned around and was suspired to not see Gosalyn.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

He then took off looking for her.

Gosalyn is just laying on the ground…

Her sprit lifts from her body. "Huh? What's going on?" She asked.

She looked down at her body. "Whoa, that's my body. But if that's my body. That must mean that.. I'm a ghost! Keen gear! I'm like Casper." She said.

Just then a light shinned behind her.

"Punky." A voice called from behind her.

Gosalyn paused and turned around slowly and gasped.

Steve is still looking for her and with in minutes he bumped into Darkwing.

Not knowing it is Drake he started blabbing on.

Drake just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh Darkwing, thank god. You're here. You got to help my niece. Something's wrong with my niece. She's not breathing." Steve said.

Drake clenched his fist and just sucker punched him in the head. He went down like a ton of bricks. Drake walked over him and continued to look for Gosalyn.

Back with Gosalyn..

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa?" She asked.

"Yup. Hey Punky." Dad said.

Gosalyn just stood there for a minute. "Does this mean that I'm…" She trailed.

Will and Gwen laughed. "No, sweat pea. You're not dead. You're just out. You still have a lot of gray hair to give you're dad." Gwen mussed.

"We came with an important message for you." Will said.

"What is it?" Gosalyn asked.

"We want you to forgive you're uncle." Grandpa said.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground.

Launch Pad was walking around and looked through the bushes and spotted her body.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

He quickly grabbed his communicator and got with Drake.

Darkwing is looking around when his communicator went off. He turned it on.

"D.W. I found her. But it's not good." Launch Pad said.

"I'm on my way Launch Pad." Drake replied.

He headed into that direction.

With Gosalyn..

"Come again? You want me to forgive who tried to kill me? I love you guys. But you all are crazy!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gwen floated over to Gosalyn and lifted her chin. So they look in each other eyes.

"Sweat pea. I know this isn't easy for you. You have my stubbornness. But you gotta believe that this is for the best." Gwen said.

"Mom, how can you say that? After what he did to us?" She asked.

Gwen took a deep breath and whipped the tears from Gosalyn's face.

"Baby, I know. You know we would never ask you to do anything. But we don't want you to fill you're life of hate from him. If not for us. Then do it for yourself."

Gosalyn paused at that.

Darkwing finally arrived and saw Launch Pad next to Gosalyn's body.

He gasped and ran to her.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

He started to try and wake her up by shaking her.

"Wake up!" He exclaimed.

He went to hug her and his hand was covered with blood.

"Oh my god! Where are the damn police!" He exclaimed.

Back with Gosalyn..

She is very hesitant to do this.

"Please Gos. We don't want you to be fill with hate. Like him. We're not saying that you have to love or like the guy. Just forgive him." Grandpa asked.

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head. She knew they meant it if they was doing all of this.

"All right. I'll do it." She said.

All four of them hugged together.

"I miss you all so much." Gosalyn said.

"We miss you too punky. In time we will all be together." Will said.

Gosalyn then watched as they all went back into the light.

She whipped the tears from her eyes and floated back down to her body.

"Gosalyn, Gos. Open you're green eyes." Drake said.

Just then she started to cough.

Drake gasped at that. "Gosalyn! You're alive! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Besides feeling like I was in my own slasher movie. And have a whole in my back. Yeah I'm fine." She said/

"Well just hang in there. The ambulance should be here any minute." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I can wait." She coughed.

She looked over and saw Honker.

With in seconds the ambulance was there for her.

Darkwing watched as they put her up on the bed and thought about Steve.

"I'll be right back." He said.

Launch Pad stopped him. "No, you need to be with Gos." He said.

"Not till I know she's safe." He said.

He walked past Launch Pad and into the woods.

Launch Pad turned around and saw Honker just standing there.

In the woods…

Steve had finally came too and started to get up.

Two feet stepped on top on him.

"What's you're hurry Steve? I thought that you would want to know how you're niece is doing?" Darkwing asked.

Steve looked up at him shocked. "She's alive?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, is more then I can say for you." He said.

Steve got up and Darkwing pulled out a gun and aimed in at STEVE.

Steve's eyes widen with fear when he saw that.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked.

"I'm going to give you the count of three to get out of St. Carnard and never show you're face again."

"If I don't?"

"Well then it's you're choice. Either way though. I wouldn't have to worry about you again."

Steve looked around and saw he was standing by a cliff.

"There's no way out."

"One.."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Two…"

Steve looked back at the cliff and stepped back.

"I'll take my chances down there." He said.

He jumped off the cliff and Drake watched. He couldn't rescue him or wanted to.

"Three…" He said.

He pulled the trigger and a bang sign came out of the gun.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and headed back.

"He's down there you guys." Drake said to the officer.

"Thanks Darkwing." The officer said.

In the hospital..

Drake is standing next to Gosalyn. Before she was taken to surgery.

"I love you dad." Gosalyn said.

Drake smiled at her and kissed her on the head.

"Love you too sport." He said.

She was then rolled away and Launch Pad walked over to him.

"What happened to Steve?"

"Don't worry about him." He said.

They all looked at him confused.

Hours later..

The doctor came up to the gang.

"The operation was a success. We fixed her damaged lung, he fixed her damaged leg and her finger is in a split."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping right now."

Drake headed into her room and smiled at her.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Always have to be the center of attention don't you?" He laughed.

He walked to her bed and sat down.

"Lord, if you hear me. Please do me this one favor. Please don't take her away from me. I'll do anything for you. If you need to take anybody. Take me please." He said.

Gosalyn slowly opened up her eyes and smiled at her dad.

"You know dad. He's not stupid. And you shouldn't make promises you don't attend to keep." She said.

Drake gasped and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." He said.

Gosalyn looked around.

"Where's Honker?" She asked.

"He's outside in the hallway." Drake replied.

"Can you get him from me?"

"Gos, you pushed him away a lot. He might not what to see you."

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head. "Then I need to hear it from him dad. Can you just get him for me please?" She asked.

"Sure sport." He said.

He kissed her head and walked out of the room.

"Honk, she wants to see you." He said.

Honker sighed and headed in.

Gosalyn looked at him and smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said.

They just looked at each other and paused.

"Gos, if you're going to tell me that we should just be friends. Just do it." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him surprised. "That's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Gos, I am so sorry." Honker said.

"Sorry about what?" She asked.

"Everything, I'm just sorry."

"Honk, none of this isn't you're life."

"Yes it is. I should of known."

"Known what? That my uncle will try and kill me? And read my mind?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Honk, I had totally forgotten about him. I mean it made national news back when."

"What?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "You might not remember. It was back 10 years ago. My uncle, mom and dad were on TV. I had told my dad about what he did. And they went to the court and it made national news. How were you supposed to know any of this? When I didn't? I should be the one who apologized. For pushing you away like that. I just wanted you to be safe." She said.

Honker chuckled. "Gos, with you. There's always trouble."

"True. I have to keep you on you're toes." She mussed.

They both chuckled and looked at each other. Honker leaned in and they kissed.

There first real kiss and with in seconds Drake and Launch Pad walked in.

"Okay you two. Break it up." Drake said.

Gosalyn stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"Well Gos I think this is a Halloween we will never forget." Drake said,

"I know. It's the most coolest Halloween ever! What do you have planned for next year dad?" She asked.

Drake just rolled his eyes at that and ignored that question.

Later that night..

Gosalyn is sleeping in the hosptail bed and tossing and turning with bad dreams.

She woke up in a panic. "Ahh!" She exclaimed.

Drake woke up and looked at her. "It's okay Gos. You're just having a bad dream." He said.

Gosalyn calmed down and laid back down. Drake watched her fell back asleep and he too soon fall asleep.

Two days later..

It's early one morning and Drake walked in Gosalyn's room. And was surprised to see her up and ready.

"Wow, you're up already?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Still having nightmares huh?" He asked.

"When am I not?" She asked.

"It will get better Gos. You'll see."

Gosalyn nodded her head.

As Drake walked away she just continued to get ready.

Drake dropped Gosalyn off at school.

Honker opened the door for her.

"See you after school Gos." Drake said.

"Bye dad." She replied.

Honker grabbed Gosalyn's book bag and the two of them headed to the building.

"So how are you doing?" Honker asked.

"Hard tell Honk. I have my good days and bad day. The cool thing is that I get to flip people off. But say it's just my finger."

Honker laughed at that.

He opened the schools door and let her in.

In her first class room..

She's writing down notes for the class. And kept thinking about her conversation with her parents.

"You need to forgive Steve." Will said.

Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head.

'I don't think I can.' She thought.

"Ms Mallard. What is the answer?" Her teacher asked.

"Huh?"

"What is the answer to question three."

"Oh uh… negative three?" She asked.

"That's correct."

The school bell rang and Honker again is helping her.

"Are you okay?" Honker asked.

"I don't know. I just… do you think that I should forgive my uncle?"

Honker looked at her shocked. "Forgive him? For trying to kill you? Um.. I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering what would you do."

"I don't know what would I do."

Gosalyn just sighed and they continued to walk to their next class.

In the library..

Gosalyn is doing her work and librarian is about to do a puppet show for the kids.

"Today kids, we are going to learn about forgiveness." She said.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped when she heard that.

"You got to be kidding me." She said.

She just looked down at her homework.

The librarian pulled out 3 puppets.

"We are a happy family. But our daughter is being stubborn." She sang.

Gosalyn quickly pulled out her IPOD and turned it on.

"I can't hear you. La la la." Gosalyn said.

"Our baby really needs to this. But I don't think it's going to happen."

Gosalyn turned it on full blast but the battery went dead.

'Great.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

"What did we learn today kids?" The librarian asked.

"Forgiveness." She said.

"That's right. It's always important to learn how to forgive."

Gosalyn took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're really testing me." She said.

"What if somebody doesn't want to forgive? What will happen?" A kid asked.

"Good question Billy. Well if that person doesn't forgive. Then they will be filled with hate. And turn mean."

Gosalyn grabbed her crutches and headed over to the kids.

"Don't listen to her kids. She doesn't know what she's talking about. If somebody doesn't forgive you. It's not a problem. You just move on with you're life. And you don't need to harass the person."

"Ms. Mallard. We're trying to teach the kids."

"Yeah I know. But you're doing it wrong. You don't have to haunt them if they don't. It doesn't mean that you're a bad person if you don't forgive. Sometimes it's just easier that way. You are afraid of getting hurt again." Gosalyn said.

Billy raised his hand. "What do you mean you're afraid to get hurt again?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked at the librarian. "Go ahead Ms. Mallard. They're all yours." She said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and sat down.

"Well you see kids. Sometimes you just can't forgive somebody right away. Maybe in the future. But you don't…"

Billy sighed. "I think I know what you mean." He said.

He started crying and Gosalyn smiled and walked over to him.

"Say Billy you feel like going to play ground?" She asked.

Billy nodded his head and the two of them headed out side.

In the play ground..

Gosalyn and Billy are sitting on the swing sets.

"In the library you said you know what I was talking about. Feel like talking about it?" She asked.

Billy nodded his head. "My parents dropped me off at my grandparents when I was born. And…"

"And all of a sudden they just showed up one day. And told you what you wanted to hear. But you're afraid to trust them again." Gosalyn finished.

Billy looked at her totally shocked. "How did you know?" He asked.

Gosalyn laughed. "Lucky guess. Actually I know what it's like to lose both you're parents. Mine died 4 months apart of each other. And then I lived with my grandpa for a couple of years. He died too. I lived in an orphanage for year. Years later.. I moved on with my life. And my dad's brother showed up. Told me what I wanted to hear. And I trusted him. Big mistake."

"Are you going to forgive him?" Billy asked.

Gosalyn paused. "I don't know. A part of me wants to. So I just get on with my life. And then another part of me. Doesn't want to forgive him. It would be like telling him that things are cool. When they're not."

"I don't think I can forgive my parents."

Gosalyn smiled at him. "It's okay Billy. You don't have to forgive them right away. It's not going to be easy. Believe me I know. But in a way it will be the best that you do. It's the only family you got. You can't choice you're family." Gosalyn said.

Billy just sat there and Gosalyn thought about something.

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her notebook.

"Tell you what. I'll give you my cell phone number. That way you can call me. I don't care what time it is. Just call me okay?" She asked.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yeah heck. I'll even go to you're games. I love sports."

Billy grinned from ear to ear about that.

"Thanks Gos." He said.

He hugged her and Gosalyn smiled.

"Don't mention it Billy." She said.

The librarian walked out. "Billy it's time for story time." She said.

"Okay. Bye Gosalyn."

"See ya kid." Gosalyn said.

Billy walked back in and the teacher walked up to Gos,

"That was a very nice thing you did Ms. Mallard." She said.

"It was nothing. I just knew what he was going through." Gosalyn said.

"Well it was very nice. And I think I know how you can more kids. And even you're self. How would you like to be a big sister?"

Gosalyn raised an eye brow at that. "You mean my dad knocked somebody up?" She asked.

"What? No, I mean. A big sister/ Big brother program. Spend time with boy or girl."

"Oh okay. That sounds cool." She said.

"Here's a pamphlet about it." The teacher handed it to her and walked back inside.

Gosalyn looked at the papers.

Class is over with..

Drake is waiting for Gosalyn outside.

"Over here!" Drake said.

Gosalyn walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hi can you take me the cemetery?" She asked.

Drake looked for her confused.

"What for?" He asked.

"Unfinished business." She replied.

She got back in the car and they drove off.

At the commentary..

Drake and Launch Pad are standing by the car.

"is this safe?" Launch Pad asked.

"She's a brave girl L.P. I could never do this." He said.

Gosalyn is standing next to her family's grave and took a sigh.

"Well here I am again. At my family's grave." She said.

She looked at her parents tombstone and started to cry.

"I can't do this. Mom and dad you gotta help me. I know that I should do this. But I don't know how." She cried.

Just then a strong wind blew up against her and Gosalyn felt stronger.

"Okay I'm going to do it." She said.

She blew kisses at it and looks at her uncles grave.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. You're probably wondering the same thing. Well let's say that this is going to be the last time. My parents make me do something.

I just wanted to say that I forgive you. For trying to kill me. I hope you have found peace now. Just because I forgive you doesn't mean that I'm going to like you or cry for you. I don't know you that well. And what I do know about you. Id rather forgets it. But in order for me to be scared anymore. I have to forgive you. And you know what. I'm actually jealous of you. You get I want. See my parents again. I only have memories of them.

While you get the real thing. You don't deserve it! I DO! IT'S NOT FAIR! You the one that didn't want it. Get to have my dream. And it sucks! But then again it's win/lose situation then. I win cause I'll never get to see you again. And you lose because you get to see them together for all time. I am not going to fill my life with hate. Like you did. Life's too short for that emotion. God, this is killing me to have to do this. Knowing that you're up there with them. While I'm down here with only a picture. I just want my life back. So I forgive you. That's it. This is goodbye" She said/.

"Gos, come on. We need to go home." Drake said.

"Coming pops. Love ya mom, dad and grandpa." She said.

She then hopped away to the car.

Drake opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door and walked over to the other door.

"About you're punishment Gos." Drake said as he started up the car.

"I know how long?" She asked.

"Oh I haven't thought about yet. We'll talk about it later." He said.

Gosalyn just looked at him confused.

They arrived at home and Drake opened the door for her.

"Surprise!" People shouted at her.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She never seen these people before and turned to her dad.

"Dad, there's a bunch of freaks in our house." She said.

Drake chuckled. "These aren't freaks Gos. This is you're family."

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "My what?" She asked.

"You're family. Meaning my family. After how cruddy you're family turned out to be. I figured that you might want to meet these people." Drake said.

Grandma Mallard walked up to Gosalyn and kissed her.

"We have been dying to see you." She said.

"You have?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yes dear. Ever since you're father told us about you. That's all we wanted to do. But something always came up. And you're dad would cancel on us. So it's just a dream to finally meet you."

Gosalyn grinned at that.

Her cousin Adam walked up to her.

"So I hear you is an awesome Whiffle Boy player."

"Yeah I am." Gosalyn said proudly.

"I bet I can beat you're high score."

"Oh you're so on!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The two of them walked to the couch and started to play,.

Up in the clouds..

Grandpa, Will and Gwen are watching her.

"That's our punky." Will said.

They smiled and floated away.

The End 


End file.
